Devil With A Soul
by Devilsbliss
Summary: Dante & Vergil have their problems but Dr. Quinn and the DMC cast want to help put all that behind them. The thing is can the good doctor really be trusted. And who in the DMC Cast will be resurrected to help. Complete, sequel coming soon.
1. Session 1 Respect

**Disclaimer: i don't own DMC series**

**Brother's really shouldn't fight so who better to help Dante and Vergil then a therapist and all their friends.**

**Note: this ignores deaths and timelines to fulfill the story.**

**Session 1 – Dante**

**(Respect)**

Dante walked into the room and looked at the older looking gentleman sitting in the chair. Brown in hair and eyes the doctor had a unique professionalism about him that you could see even behind his glasses.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Dante complained pushing his head back with his hand.

"So you must be Dante, I'm Dr. Quinn," the man said with a distinct maturity Dante had never heard before. "But you can just call me Quinn. Go ahead have a seat."

Dante sat down in the resting chair and laid back as he squirmed to find a comfortable position. He looked at Quinn with a relaxed glance so symbolize his readiness for the session to begin.

"So Dante," The therapist started as he opened his note pad. "Tell me a little about yourself. What do you do for instance?"

"_Damn, I can't believe Trish got me to agree to this."_ Dante though, proceeding to answer the question. "I'm a devil hunter."

"Really," Quinn enquired, "so you hunt demons."

"_Didn't I just say that…?"_

"And what about your brother, Vergil, does he also 'hunt demons'?"

"_Is trying to mock my profession or something,"_ Dante got irritated, "No, he doesn't."

"So what does your brother do?"

"He's ah…travel… He's a travelling…librarian, yea…"

"That's an interesting lifestyle. Would you say that you approve of his profession?"

"Sure, I mean he's doing what he wants and occasionally our jobs allow us to hook up. But most of the time this leads to a big fight."

"I see, and what do these fights usually occur over?"

"Well lately Vergil's been a little obsessed with living up to the legacy of our father. And because I don't feel the same way he looks down on me. I mean like when we were kids we both use to enjoy each other's company having fun shooting guns at each other." Dante laughed.

"Guns!" the therapist jumped, his eyes widening.

"O…no, water guns…ha, ha, ha," Dante managed. "We even had a little game called Jackpot where we would seek out each other and the first to get a point blank shot would win."

"So what happened to those days Dante?"

"Well like I said before Verge became obsessed with succeeding our father and the games stopped. He took up the sword saying that a true warrior wouldn't use firearms."

"You called him Verge is there a reason behind this."

"_Yeah, it's a nickname."_

"It's often the case that nicknames are given to people one respects a great deal. As I understand he's your older brother and your father was absent in your life. Do you think you might have placed Vergil in the place of your father forcing him to take the role?"

"No!" Dante exclaimed, _"But he was always the responsible one out of us."_ "I don't know," Dante continued.

"I see we're getting somewhere but sadly your time is up. I'll see you the same time tomorrow okay Dante."

Dante just laid back in the seat thinking about Vergil.

* * *

**I hope your reviews motivate me not to leave this as a Oneshot. **

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Session 1 Hate

**Still don't know if i'm really going to continue this fully but here's a short insight in how Quinn handles Vergil...**

**Session 1 – Vergil**

**(Hate)**

The brooding Vergil walked into the good doctor's office and gave him a freighting glare. His intense stare drove Quinn into a cold sweat as he attempted to introduce himself.

"Hi, V-Vergil," the therapist stuttered, "My n-name's-"

"I don't care." Vergil cut him off, taking a seat on the resting chair.

"Right, we might as well just jump into it." Quinn snapped to attention noticing Vergil struggling to get comfortable.

"Well, start." Vergil looked up with his piercing eyes.

"Yes, right," Quinn replied. "I understand that you're a travelling librarian, tell me how this job operates."

"Where exactly do you get you information?"

"I'm sorry do I have the job title wrong?"

"The only title I have is dark slayer. My former employer called me Nelo Angelo."

"I see, so you are no longer in work." Quinn started to right in his notepad catching Vergil's attention.

"Why would I be little myself to working for humans and their needs?"

"What about Dante, does he know of your living situation?"

"Dante knows very well what I want in life and he purposely hinders my plans to keep my 'humanity' intact."

"Humanity…" the doctor scribbled in the pad again.

"_What the hell is he writing?" _Vergil thought, "Did they tell you nothing? Dante and my mother is a mortal and are father is a devil."

"Could the reason you call your father a devil come from you holding resentment towards him for leaving you, your brother and mother?"

"I don't resent my father, I loathe him." Vergil growled catching the doctor's eyes he said it. This appeared to anger Vergil beyond any point in his life as the hate resonated from the young devil' blue eyes.

"Well, it looks like we're out of time," Quinn shivered in his chair.

Vergil stood up, once again demonstrating his dominate persona. He pulled back his silk designed coat revealing the hilt of Yamato to his hand.

"Next time I will sit in your seat," suddenly, in a flash of light the resting chair Vergil attempted to make comfortable split down the middle, "yours seems to be broken."

Vergil walked out the room silently as the doctor looked to see his notepad shredded into fragments of its former self.

* * *

**I know it's short but it gets to the point**

**Please Review**


	3. Session 2 Legacy

**Vergil has a unique way of explain his problems at least Dante's trying...**

**Session 2 – Dante**

**(Legacy)**

"So I believe the last time we talked you were telling me about your brothers impact in your life, playing the father role," Quinn suggested.

"Yeah but I don't recall much of that so we should move on," Dante replied. "Matter of fact I noticed you got some new furniture, kind of uptight for you doc."

"_Actually, these designs were sent by your brother," _the therapist thought jumping back into conversation, "I find that…the Japanese culture is very refined and soothing for my patients."

"Yeah…" Dante returned thinking how this reminded him of Vergil's mansion.

"Anyways, if you don't want to talk your brother let's talk about your father, Sparda."

"What could possibly be said about good old dad?"

"Well I've been some research on your family and apparently there are no records before your father. As it is, however, I've only been able to find out his some sort of clergyman helping people with their demons."

"_Who the hell is this guy?"_ Dante thought as Dr. Quinn pulled out a ton of old books and text from behind him.

"Tell me Dante is this where you picked up your 'demon slayer' habit."

"I guess you can say it runs in the blood. From our father, Vergil and I picked up the sword and followed the different paths of our father. I'd hope my son would follow down my path one day."

"So you don't suffer from the same abandonment issues as your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, do you hold any resentment towards your father."

"No, I didn't realize Vergil did either."

"So how do you really feel about your father's absence?"

"Never really did, just the presence of what he stood for seemed to be enough for us back then. My mother seemed happy and before her death so did Vergil."

"So you think Eva's death played a pivotal part in your brother's dramatic change."

"It had an impact on me too. It was the starting point for me to take up my father's sword and find her killer."

"Revenge should never be seen as the right thing to do." Quinn attempted to console Dante.

"No, the punishment I will inflict can't be considered as revenge."

"I see this session has brought you under some deep emotional stress. The next time you come in it'll be with your brother. We'll discuss your mother then."

"Fine, whatever."


	4. Session 2 Sacrifice

**Vergil's turn let's go deeper into the dark slayers mind…**

**Session 2 – Vergil**

**(Sacrifice)**

"It's nice see you return Vergil." The therapist kissed up offering his chair to the dark slayer.

Vergil examined the décor of the room as he sat down. Quinn waited, leaned over, for Vergil's approval. Vergil responded by giving the doctor his coat and taking Yamato from his waist side. After putting away the items the doctor sat down in the new resting chair.

"Let's begin." The devil scion prompted.

"Yes, you're right. From our last get together I discovered you have a hidden hatred towards your father. It is my reason, from talking with Dante, that you don't resent your father for leaving but blame him for your mother's death"

"He left only a couple of years before she died. We all assumed it was to face Mundus once again. But he failed us."

"What are you saying he failed you?"

"My mother died on my birthday but not because of demons. Sparda left her with the key to his power which doubled as a protective amulet from Mundus' sight. On that day I could see how she had given up."

"Are you trying to imply your mother…?"

"Committed suicide," Vergil said coldly. "What appeared as her giving Dante and me halves of the amulet was actual her giving up to the demons. We tried to fend her off with Sparda's keepsakes but she allowed herself to die."

"How did you respond to her death?"

"This was the turning point for me, the day I chose to forsake my humanity realizing it as a weakness."

"And after this event you wanted to take more after your father's side of the family."

"I may resent him but the power he represented was well within my extent of my respect."

"So how did you support your brother?" Quinn asked to a curious Vergil. "You abandoned Eva and Sparda on this day but what about Dante?"

"This section is done." Vergil commanded ceasing to answer the question.

"But Vergil we still have fifteen minutes left."

"Leave me to my thoughts before I leave you without a life."

"Ahh yes," Quinn stumbled to his feet, "and don't forget that in your next section you'll be joined by Dante."

The therapist walked out leaving Vergil to ponder this situation further.

"_Did I really abandon Dante? No, our parents abandoned us. I set out to do what I did to protect us both from Mundus. How far did I push Dante away…"_

* * *

**Well fans I tried making this chapter longer but Vergil got the best of Quinn (Ha, ha, ha). Hope you stay tuned for Dante and Vergil's joint session.**


	5. Joint Session Reconcile

**Sorry for the long wait…here's a long chapter (or at least as long as this is gonna get)**

**Enjoy…**

**Joint Session**

**(Reconcile)**

Quinn uncomfortably sat on his foot stand as Dante watched Vergil seemingly meditate within his chair. Dante, himself, was uncomfortable from sitting on the suede coach that replaced the former resting chair.

"_Mental note," _Dante thought, _"never let Trish replace my furniture with suede. Leather and suede don't mix."_

Dante looked at Vergil in a taunting wait, displeased with him sitting in the therapist chair. Vergil almost looked at peace sitting there, his eyes finally awakened by the cold stares of Dante's.

"Is there a problem?" Vergil asked, not really expecting Dante to reply.

"Sorry bro, I just couldn't help noticing your hair gel running." Dante smirked, lighting a slight grin in both Quinn's and Vergil's face.

"O brother, always with the witty comments but never able to back them up. But soon you will see your weakness. The weakness you have shown in your humanity."

"Okay guys, I think I finally got it!" Quinn jumped with excitement. "The legendary dark knight Sparda was a crusading priest who went around the world in search of releasing people of their demons. But having demons of his own, he was consumed in his own duty."

Dante held in his laughter for Quinn's theory as not to reveal what the doctor could obviously not handle. Vergil only looked on in disgust for the utter disrespect of his bloodline, allowing Quinn to rant on as his patience ran thin.

"You two, the sons of Sparda somehow carry his demons. While Dante has learned to ignore his demonic side, Vergil has fully embraced it with all his being. With this you two have found yourself at odds with each other, dramatically changing your personalities and splitting your family apart."

Dante could no longer hold back his laughter, "Wow, you really are a great guy," he confirmed, lying but acknowledging Quinn's story.

"Why thank you Dante," Quinn returned sitting back down with a new found appreciation.

"Ugh, this is foolish," Vergil shot up causing Quinn to fall over the foot rest, grabbing the hilt of Yamato. "I will not succumb to this parade of undignified pests any longer."

His hand barely reached the door knob when he was stopped by Dante's words, "That's right run away like you always do."

Vergil turned in a slow disbelief of what he heard, "What was that?" he asked, his piercing ice blue eyes targeting Dante.

"You heard me," Dante stepped up, "every time things get tough or you feel you're not in control of the situation you high tail it and run."

Vergil unsheathed Yamato twirling it once in his hand to a stop at Dante's face, "You're treading in deep waters, brother."

"Don't threaten me with the same old threats, brother," he mocked pulling out rebellion to his defense, "You've been running out on me all our lives. First, when father left, again when mother died and most recently when you chose your own lust for power…over me." Dante's expression changed.

"_Their finally opening up to each other," _Quinn thought peeking over the foot rest, _"This is just what they wanted me to do."_

"Run from you!" Vergil blurted, "All I've ever done was try to comfort and protect you. After Sparda abandoned us you constantly whined about how mother missed him so I tried to find him and bring him back home. When I returned our mother let herself die in front of us giving me claim to be the only one able to protect you, by any means possible. So I accepted my demonic side and pushed you to be stronger."

Dante listened on, unsure whether to believe Vergil or not.

"But at the peak of my goal, you surpassed me. I realized that my goal had blinded me and you were now the one protecting me…from myself."

Vergil sheathed his sword turning away from Dante who had also put away his weapon. In a burst of energy Vergil transformed triggering his demonic state and flying through the roof. Dante responded by doing the same and pursuing Vergil. As Quinn recovered from the blinding light he looked at the gaping hole now sun-lighting his office.

"Progress!" the therapist exclaimed now realizing he would have to get his office rebuilt. "Now that they're talking outside the office I guess I should get in contact with their friends for more insight." The doctor walked under the hole pondering his thoughts as a piece of debris nearly missed him. "I wonder which one I should start with…"

**Okay that was so emotional I wander what's going to happen to the sons of Sparda now, till then let's find out who Quinn will talk to first…but he's gonna need some help.**

**Reader's Choice: Lady, Trish, Métier & Lucia, or Nero & Kyrie**

**For those who have read DMC 5: The son of Sparda you know what this is. For those who haven't you now have the choice of where my story goes by choosing who you want Quinn to interview by placing your favorite character's name in a review.**

**Kudus to reviewers, till next time.**


	6. Guest Session Nero & Kyrie

**The reviewers have spoken and the winners are Nero & Kyrie. Can they help Dr. Quinn free Vergil and Dante from their past quarrel?**

**Guest Session**

**(Nero & Kyrie)**

Quinn sat outside in a lawn chair in front of his office building as construction workers worked on rebuilding the roof. The brightness of the sun made him put up an open-wall tent which was broken in by a small bookshelf and a love seat couch.

"Ahh Nero, Kyrie," Quinn called standing to greet the former Order members Nero & Kyrie.

"Oh doctor it's very nice to meet you," Kyrie happily extended.

Nero's attention remained focused on the building behind Quinn as a crane positioned itself beside the office.

"_Dante's so reckless and Vergil is no exception," _Nero thought, _"But with their drama is a little different from other families."_

"Please sit down and relax," Quinn directed them towards the couch.

"So what are we doing here," Nero prompted not really understanding his relation to the situation.

"Good question," the doctor returned, "as I understand there's speculation that you may be Dante and Vergil's half-brother. Looking at you in person it's obvious why the accusations exist."

"I don't know who told you these stories but I'm no son of Sparda," Nero argued as Kyrie became mesmerized by beautiful pink and blue butterfly which landed on her finger.

"Now, now who said I was speaking of Sparda. It's not that far off to say you could have been Eva's son."

"Because you just pointed out our resemblance which is taken from Sparda," Nero continued.

The ground rumbled from the shock of the crane slammed into the side of the house. The butterfly flew from Kyrie's finger into the air as her eyes remained locked on its sight.

"If we're talking about literal statements then I never mentioned Sparda." Quinn confirmed as Nero became irritated. "Maybe you long to have a family so much that you have already accepted the Spardas in heart but deny it on the surface."

"_You got to be kidding me." _Nero thought to himself.

Kyrie stood up and walked to a swarm of the pink & blue butterflies in which she started to dance. In her peaceful grace she didn't notice the crane's wrecking ball swinging uncontrollably in her direction.

Nero's attention snapped to Kyrie as he sensed her impending danger. In no time at all his demonic arm cut through space to crash the steel ton ball into the ground. Kyrie's trance was broken at the sound of the crash and the scattering of the butterflies. Nero rushed to check on her well being then grabbed her hand to walk off.

"Kyrie we're going now."

Kyrie turned to look at Quinn a final time, "Goodbye doctor."

"_Did I say something wrong," _the therapist thought, _"Maybe he needs my counseling expertise too…"_

**((Please pardon by interpretation of Kyrie it's just that she seems so pure and innocent I couldn't give her a strong role in this fic. But cameos are nice.))**

**So what do you think loyal readers & reviewers? Should Quinn take an intermission from Dante and Vergil to help out Nero or continue on to interview Trish?**

**(Yes this is a reader's choice I like fan interaction.)**

**Thanks for R&Rs.**

**P.S. A must read story (inspired by my own fic) is soon to be posted entitled "Sometimes Devils Do Cry" by HardcoreWeapon. I hope you read it, I know I will.**


	7. Guest Session Trish

**Okay the mastermind of Vergil and Dante's reconnection finally speaks. I wonder what she'll say…**

**Guest Session**

**(Trish)**

"Hello Trish, it's nice to see you again," the doctor greeted as the sultry blonde walked under his tent, "How have you been?"

"Good," she replied sitting down on the couch sporting her fashionable black glasses. "So how have the boys being doing?" she asked tilting her shades to see the destroyed office, "I've heard they've been rowdy."

"Yes they have indeed." The therapist coughed out.

The two sat there for awhile staring each other. Trish began to fiddle with her hair while Quinn marveled in her beauty.

"Only if I was 20 years younger," he whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah no," he returned quickly as his attention diverted to a stack of papers next to his seat.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," Trish added stepping up from her seat.

"Actually I have to discuss something with you," Quinn jumped up not wanting Trish to leave.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about the Spardas and that Nero fellow."

"Yes."

"Well, some strange events have taken place with those boys ever since they arrived. But Tuesday crossed the line."

"What do you mean?"

"Well during my interview of Nero I noticed that my car was flipped over and my license plate was replaced with one saying Devil May Cry."

Trish sighed, "Is that it."

"I suspect that might have been Dante's doing and when I went to confirm things with Nero he ran off with no explanation."

"_This so sad but maybe I can use this opportunity to get out of the bills his office sent to us," _Trish thought. "Tell you what Quinn, how bout you treat me to dinner and I'll invite Nero & Kyrie so we can discuss this matter. And maybe we can discuss the payments your office sent to us also."

Flattered the doctor rushed to say, "Of course my dear. I'll be happy discuss this issues at dinner. In fact we can have this little get together the day I interview Mary."

"_I guess I have no choice since Matier and Lucia haven't found Dante and Vergil yet."_

"So, Saturday?" the doctor asked.

"It's a date," Trish unwillingly confirmed.

* * *

**Okay I don't even know where I came up with the ideal for that but its' set in stone now. Bet you can't wait till fictional Saturday for double entry of Devil With A Soul. Please R&R.**

**((Smiles! Also look out for my other three fics too and have a great day.))**


	8. Guest Session Lady

**Long wait, very long wait. But at least you get 2 chapters for your wait. ((And review each one.))**

**Also, this chapter is rated M because my male audience may find Lady difficult to handle.**

**Anyways let's save the blather for later and get into the fic.**

* * *

**Guest Session**

**(Lady Mary)**

Lady rode up to the scrappy doctor's open tent on her motorcycle. Ready for his date, Quinn was classically dressed in a black tuxedo laced with silver trims. Lady slightly giggled as she removed her helmet and stared at the romantic therapist's outfits.

"_Really,"_ Lady thought, _"Trish I can't believe you'd go through so much trouble to pay a few bills."_

Quinn stuttered to start a sentence as lady slowly tossed her leg over her bike, wearing the familiar khaki shorts that gripped the curve of her thighs.

"Oh Mary," he tried but was immediately cut off.

"Actually, it's Lady."

"O, okay," Quinn began to corrected himself clearing his throat, "Lady Mary, it's a pleasure to meet ya."

Lady smiled from the awkwardness of Quinn's confusion, choosing not to say anything. She sat down ready for his interrogation but to her dismay the purvey role Quinn was playing left him drooling over her body.

Unwilling to sit for this Lady removed a silver 9mm from the hoister behind her and slowly ran it up Quinn's leg. His eyes watered with excitement, causing other ligaments to do the same, as Lady stopped just above his waist.

"How about we focus on Dante and Vergil before your plans for Trish end up, a little…short," Lady threatened, poking the doctor with her fire arm.

Quinn rushed to loosen his tie to catch his breath as his excitement turned to fear, "YES, ALRIGHT…you're right." His stomach felt as if he had gagged on his vomit.

He stood up and pulled a folding chair from behind the place he was sitting, positioning far away from Lady. She only grinned, putting the gun back where she retrieved it from.

"So," he coughed, "I understand your family has a long relationship with that of the Spardas."

"_Well let's see." _Lady thought, _"Sparda sacrificed my distant ancestor to seal the largest portal into demon world some two thousand years ago. Then to reconcile and show there were no hard feelings my father and I had a picnic with Sparda's sons where he wanted to sacrifice everyone for his own lust for power."_

"Lady…"

"No, I wouldn't say that. But I have known both of the twins for a time now."

"And what is your take on their relationship?"

"Well, watching them grow stronger right before my eyes I know neither one of them could ever be defeated in their own rights. They are both independent and the fact that they may have similar goals may makes their independence unique."

"I don't quite follow."

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you. Vergil came to me in confidence and I couldn't bear to betray him."

"Understand that by not revealing this information Dante and Vergil may never solve their problems. Please you must reconsider."

"Ok but know that this doesn't get back to me in any way," she focused her attention on her firearm expressing her point vividly, "Vergil is –"

"Quinn!" a falsely excited greeting cried out cutting off Lady.

The two turned to see the sultry voice belonged to Trish who was waving beside a black stretch limo that seemed way out of Devil Never/May Cry's expense budget. Nero & Kyrie exited the limo also to the sight of a laughing and baffled Lady.

* * *

**What did Vergil tell Lady? (And why did Vergil confide in her?)**

**Why did Trish interrupt Lady's big secret? (Does she even know she did it?)**

**Lastly, why is Lady laughing? (Or who is she laughing at?)**

**Some of these questions may be answered in the next chapter but you'll have to read to find out which… Ooo the answers will be shocking and terrifying. Ha ha ha ha ha ungh unh (choked after evil laugh.)**

**And review! Please & Thank You.**


	9. Intermission The Ride

**And we're right back into it. Enjoy, because I'll be watching you. Ha ha ha ha ha ungh unh (choked after evil laugh.)**

* * *

**Intermission – Double Date Part 1**

**(The Ride)**

Lady turned to see Trish wearing a beautiful garnet dress scattered with gold sparkles. Her hair was wrapped up into a twist and dropped down into curls over her right shoulder down to her waist. Not really surprising her outfit was completed with a pair of shades, though not her own. With the strapless heels to match, her glasses had a garnet tint with gold rimming.

As Kyrie and Nero stepped out of the limo a smirk rose over Lady's face that soon turned into an outcry of laughter. Kyrie boasted her entrancing youth wearing an egg-white gown from her days in 'the Order' that exposed her back and tied around her neck.

Nero's outfit wasn't as impressive as the ladies. He wore a fashionable tux outfit with the black pants and a white vest bearing a blue rose. But in exchange for a traditional black jacket Nero kept his own red blue coat, believing it would suffice.

Lady walked up to Nero still unable to control her laughter as she examined his outfit, "Don't take this the wrong way but," she stopped and giggled, "Are you going to slay your food before you eat it?"

Suddenly Lady's laughter overcame her once again. Nero just turned away out of embarrassment, "They ruined my jacket at the cleaners."

"Yeah, un huh," Lady returned with a sarcastic tone as she walked towards Trish still laughing.

Kyrie stepped to Nero and embraced him strongly within his jacket and smiled as he looked down on her. "I think he looks rather charming," she said with the most convincing voice, though it still wasn't true ((Sorry but picturing that in my mind hurts)).

"Hello all," Quinn rushed over, his face already filled with red. "How did you enjoy your ride over?"

"It was great," Trish explained with an undefined happiness.

"Trish," Lady begun signaling for her to step away from the crowd. The therapist talked to Nero and Kyrie as Lady continued, "How did you afford all of this when you & Dante couldn't even pay me back."

"We didn't silly," she broke away from the conversation to wave at Quinn, "But the doctor wanted to make sure we got here safely."

"What about the clothes?"

"O these old things," she smirked.

"You're a gold digger aren't you?"

"What are you getting at?" Trish enquired.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"I'm devil sweetheart not a saint. And personally I rather like having lights on at home that don't exhaust my power."

"_What a slut," _Lady thought, dropping the situation.

"And even though it's none of your business, I make it my place not to sleep with mortals. There may be too many sparks between us."

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn stepped up to the girls.

"Yes, lets," Trish walked off joining the others in the limo.

Before closing the door Quinn addressed Lady, "We'll have to continue our conversation later." The limo drove off leaving Lady to take off in the other direction on her motorcycle.

* * *

"So Nero," Quinn began breaking the awkward silence within the room, "How did Kyrie and you meet?"

Nero responded it in silence allowing Kyrie to step up and talk, "In a church, when we younger. I was practicing my singing in front of my brother, Credo, when I caught Nero spying on me. Before that I had saw him a few times around Fortuna but he had never took the time to talk to me. So that time before he could run off I had my brother stop him so I could ask him his name. Since then we've never been apart."

She clinched Nero's hand as a symbol of her statement. Trish though interested in the story herself was drawn to Nero's cold stares toward Quinn. With a flicker of her eyes a static shock tweaked into Nero's mind.

"_What in the hell are you doing?" Trish asked making a mental connection to Nero._

_He turned to face her confused about what was going on, "What is, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes I can."_

"_Okay, something's wrong with me. I'm talking to myself."_

_Suddenly Nero was kicked in the shin by Trish, "Listen, you better stop dismissing Dr. Quinn or that demonic arm of yours will be the least of your problems."_

"_If I'm not going insane how in the underworld did you do this?"_

"_Practice, now what's up with you and Quinn?"_

"_Well I was at the market the other day when my arm started throbbing from the sense of demonic presence. I went the meat section and saw the good doctor talking to the butcher."_

"_Okay, sorry to tell you but eating isn't a crime."_

"_I know but it was something different about him. I couldn't understand what he was talking about but he handed the butcher a note. Next thing I know he's carrying half a cow on his shoulders out of the store. I went to see the butcher but no one was there. It was like he had vanished."_

"_Are you kidding me? Listen very carefully if you keep this up I'll tell Kyrie about those pictures."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm reading your mind and you should really be ashamed of yourself."_

"_Hey those are private thoughts! And I'm serious no human his age and size could lift that size of meat by themselves. Something's up with this guy and I don't trust him."_

Trish flicked her eyes again breaking the connection and causing Nero's shoulders to twinge.

"Oh look everyone, we've made it," Quinn pointed out as the limo pulled up to the fancy restaurant.

The gang stepped out of the limo and looked up at the restaurant's unique name which read, '**The Hole**'.

Quinn walked to the doo holding the door as the other's stomachs began to sink at the thought of the food in The Hole. But they entered anyways.

* * *

**Okay, for the first time I don't know what to say. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter so just go with it. And…yeah…**


	10. Intermission The Hole

**The Hole, lol, what was I thinking.**

**Anyways all the thoughts done this chapter will be Nero's so I don't have to overstate that fact. And because of this, this chapter will be rated M for excessive language. You've been warned.**

**So here we go again.**

* * *

 **Intermission – Double Date Part 2**

**(The Hole)**

The double daters walked into 'The Hole'; Nero and Trish highly skeptical while Kyrie very excited to try something new.

"Welcome dear guests," the torn cloth host welcomed, coming before the group, "You are now in The Hole, the fastest growing bile movement this side of the country's ever seen." He laughed, not getting any back.

"_For some reason I think I'm going to hear that all night." _Nero told himself, grabbing for his stomach.

"They make me say that," the host clarified.

The restaurant itself seemed very casual, minus the cave wall interior outlined with graffiti. All of the tables were placed in the various holes set out across the room, some even in the walls. The lights hung low from the ceiling to illuminate the holes within the ground. All of the waiters, either dressed in torn suits or dirty furling coats, climbed in and out of the holes by ladder, two being posted at each hole to prevent accidents.

"_What is this, the homeless shelter? If I knew I would have been eating with rats I'd just stay in Dante's garage._

"Hi Frank," the doctor greeted, drawing the host in for a hug, "I can't believe you're still working here."

"_I can't believe this guy's a regular here." _Nero took a second thought, _"Yes I can."_

"Quinn, look at you," the man responded, turning to see Trish, "Is she your daughter."

"_Daughter, ha ha ha, daughter…"_

"Actually, I'm his date," Trish stepped in, grabbing the 'last name only' doctor's hand.

"I can't wait to taste the food," the elegant Kyrie announced, gaining Frank's attention who took it as an invitation.

"Oh let me personally assure your 'whole' satisfaction," he smirked, reaching for hand to deliver a kiss.

"I'm sure we will," Nero stepped forward snatching Kyrie's hand away.

"Ah, well let me lead you to your hole," Frank guided them.

Trish passed by Nero, stepping on his foot with discretion, "Your best behavior."

Nero ignored his pain, _"Is she threatening me? She can't take me. I think. But I'm going to find out that kook's motives whether she likes it or not."_

The couples dropped into the holes sitting as: Nero across from Trish and Kyrie across from Quinn. Frank handed off the menus bidding them farewell as the group got settled in. A deep silence came over them as everyone stared into the contents of the menu.

"_Steak ole Hole; Chick out the Pit; Holey Mullet, what in the hell is this shit? I can't really be expected to eat this crap can I?" _"So Trish," he decided to get some laughs in, "What are you having?"

"I don't know Nero," she answered sarcastically.

"Quinn what do you recommend for Trish," Nero continued to pester her.

"Well I'm getting the evening special 'What's in the Hole.' It's a large platter full of different droppings of food."

Trish looked at Nero angrily, trying not vomit as she managed her words, "Then…I'll just eat off your plate."

"Okay," Quinn stated happily, "Kyrie what are you getting?"

"Ooo the 'Murky Whole Flush,'" she smiled. Nero began to hate himself because he wanted to laugh.

"_I wish Dante was here he would enjoy this."_

The waiter, not Frank, climbed down into the hole ready to take each one's order when it finally came to Nero, "And what about you sir?"

"A burger," he stated simply.

"That'll be one 'Dung Slammed Fast;' would you like it loose grain or chunks of meat?"

"A burger," Nero turned away nonchalant, not recognizing the full scope of the waiter's question. It was silent for a while with everyone looking around at each other. Frank walked around the pit looking down at Nero and with a big smile he gave two thumbs up walking off. Nero just shook his head in disbelief that he had stayed there that long.

"Sir," the waiter regained Nero's attention, "Would you like your dung loose or chunky?"

Nero's head snapped towards the waiter's direction; the finger's of his devil bringer twitching as his face filled with an overwhelming disgust. _"Did this stupid motherfucker just ask me if I wanted a loose and chunky pile of shit?"_ his thoughts, became twisted from what was actually said. "I want a damn burger is that so hard?" Nero looked around waiting for the others to comment.

"Yes sir," the waiter hurried trying not to upset Nero further. Everyone was silent; Trish with her face in her hands ashamed, though no one could see her and Quinn with a blank expression.

"Someone didn't get much sleep last night," he joked with Kyrie, making her chuckle. The waiter was half way up the later before noticing they didn't have any drinks. With a great sigh he descended the ladder once again.

"I'm sorry," the waiter reintroduced his presence, "I forgot to ask what you wanted to drink."

"A Sprite for me," Kyrie jumped.

"I'll have a 'Miner's Spring,'" Quinn returned.

The waiter wrote the drinks down then renounced them, "One 'Miner's Spring' and a 'Crystal Stream.'"

"_Okay, those are names I can deal with," _Nero thought, having a change of heart about 'The Hole.'

"And what about you two?" the waiter asked Trish, hesitant to address Nero.

"Liquor!" the ousted simultaneously. They stared at each other then looked towards the waiter, frozen from the outburst, for his response.

"What…kind…?" not sure he wanted to know.

"Long Island!" their deranged alignment continued.

"Okay one 'Miner's Spring', a 'Crystal Stream' and," Nero drew closer to catch the name, "Two 'Dumps in Your Hole."

"_Damn…"_

Without another word the waiter left leaving the group in an awkward silence again. Soon a different waiter returned with their drinks. Apparently, the last decided to take his break early.

"This place get's great ventilation," Kyrie pointed out breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it has something to do with the low altitude," Quinn added, tossing them back in silence.

"So, where's that food?" Nero asked sarcastically, already on the last sip of his drink.

"Be patient boy," Trish demanded, giving a smile at Quinn.

"Maybe they're having a problem in the back," Quinn suggested, "You know the kitchen is in the back of the hole." Kyrie gave slight laugh while Trish tried but couldn't.

"_I know one hole you won't be getting to the back of." _"You know 'doctor'," Nero emphasized, "You know a lot about us but we don't know anything about you."

"Oh Nero, tonight I'm just Quinn," he took off his glasses, "Tell me what you want to know and I'll try to answer in the best way that doesn't hurt our professional relationship."

"What's your name?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your first name, what is it?" Nero entered a detective like position.

"Quinn, you don't have to," Trish stopped him from answering by reaching out to his hands.

"Oh it's quite okay darling," her embraced her grip. "My first name is…Quinn," he laughed. Not even Trish expected that as an answer.

"_Wow, that's just…annoying." _"Well, now that we've covered the basics, are you a demon?"

"Nero," Trish kicked him under the table causing him to flinch.

"Demon…?" Quinn restated.

"Yeah," Nero added rubbing his shin.

"Food," Kyrie smiled wanting to be a part of the conversation as a waiter stepped into the hole, another still at top carrying trays. Frank reappeared walking next to the waiter holding the trays then, looking down at Nero, gave a big smile and two thumbs up before walking off.

"_Hell…_

* * *

 **This is just like the best chapter ever, in my opinion. I had no sense of direction before writing this but one word lead to another and there you go.**

**Originally this chapter was going to end the intermissions but one more can't hurt. I mean, how much trouble could two rampaging, super demons cause anyways?**

**But regardless, Dante and Vergil will return in the chapter after the next. Speaking of… that chapter's already up so enjoy.**


	11. Intermission The End?

**The last of the exciting intermissions, maybe, who really knows but the author? Oh well, since no one can find him at the moment let's make the most of this opportunity.**

**Ladies and gents, "The End…?"**

* * *

 **Intermission – Double Date Part 3**

**(The End…?)**

To no surprise of Nero Quinn and Kyrie's order was the only one to arrive, Quinn's amassing the entire table. Everyone seemed to ignore Nero's question as they dug into their meals. Even Trish had got pass her initial thoughts of The Hole after tasting its delicious platter.

"This is delicious," Kyrie spouted, taking another sip of her beef gumbo, or Murky Whole Flush.

"Nero, are you sure you don't want some of our platter while you wait for your burger," Quinn invited, "There's plenty here."

Nero's stomach started to growl slightly, "No."

"_Stubborn…" _Trish thought.

"But you could do me the favor of answering my question."

"And what question is that?" he replied.

"You know damn well which one I'm talking about," Nero stood up from the table.

"Nero calm down," Kyrie attempted to comfort him pulling his arm back.

"Yes Nero, calm," Trish's eyes sparked, directing Nero to sit.

"Ladies, Nero; I have a confession to make." Quinn stood up, un-tucking his napkin from his suit, "Nero is right, I am a demon."

"I knew it!" Nero jumped back out of his seat.

"Sit Nero," Trish commanded. Kyrie seemed to be the only one surprised by this revelation. "Go ahead Quinn you can continue."

He grabbed Trish's hand, "Thank you darling. You see, this entire dinner was a ruse that I concocted to take the beautiful Trish out."

"What!?" both Trish and Nero asked.

"And to build up the confidence to ask you this," he continued getting down on his knee, "Trish will you dance with me?"

Nero walked to the ladder of the hole in silence, "Kyrie, we're leaving."

"No Nero," Quinn stopped him, "You're going to miss the best part." Suddenly the lights turned low and rose to the ceiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Frank's voice echoed through the restaurant, "We have come to that time in the night where everyone comes out of their holes and reveals themselves on the dance floor." Without notice, the dim lights broke down into a mural of colors like a disco parlor and a retro-techno pop music started playing.

"You have to be kidding me," Nero stated as Quinn made his way up the ladder.

"So will you join me my lady," he extended his hand to Trish.

"Of course good sir," Trish stepped past Nero poking him with her electric fingertip.

After he recovered from the weird electric tingle in his body, Nero saw Kyrie earnestly awaiting him to ask her to dance. He took a deep sigh before finally asking, "Kyrie would you…"

"Oh Nero come on," Kyrie sprung up energized, grabbing Nero's hand a yanking him up the ladder.

The two couples, alongside a lot of others, began to dance and sprint around the holes. Both Trish and Quinn seemed very light on their feet as they flowed to the beat. Kyrie danced circles around Nero, who's very self-conscious about his dancing, but was finally able to take her mind off of Quinn long enough to break out of his shell. After a few hours on the dance floor, things finally started to slow down as the lights singled out from their rainbow colored theme and the music lost its upbeat tempo.

"For those that have been here before and for those that haven't it's time to slow things down for the final dance," Frank announced, "So grab that special lady you came here with tonight and show her how much you care."

Nero pulled Kyrie closer and began to slow dance next to Quinn and Trish. The doctor seemed delighted as this was the dance he was waiting for with Trish. Nero looked at the harmless doctor causing most of his doubts to slowly wash away.

"Sir, a waiter came up to Nero, "We're sorry about the delay on your food. We took the initiative to put in a to-go-box. And Frank has assured that all payments have been dealt with." Nero couldn't believe it but retrieved food anyways.

The two love birds twirled around the dance floor and Nero finally spotted Frank, who was now dressed up in DJ equipment within a hole in the wall. And just like before, with great big smile, Frank gave Nero two thumbs up. But this time the softened devil decided to play along raising his devil bringer to give him a thumb up.

Finally the night ended and the limo took the devil may cry family back home. After Nero and Kyrie entered the shop, Trish happily gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek before his leave. Surprisingly not going home, Quinn arrived to the site of his office as the limo pulled off. He reached into his coat and grabbed a cell phone.

_(Hello)_

"So Deborah how did you like playing as Frank."

_(Oh Hodge its you. Your targets seem a little weak.)_

"No, those three are just part of the appetizers. Dante and Vergil now those are the main dish. Open the portal." Suddenly a flaming door rose from the ground before Dr. Quinn Hodge. "So are we set for the Revival Retreat?"

_(Yes. All you have to do is get all of them in here and their greatest desires will become their nightmares. Of course, once they're here you have to take inactive role or you risk them finding out about you.)_

"Don't worry I'll have someone waiting. Just tell me, do you like red tail or blue." Quinn laughed entering the portal.

* * *

 **Wow. Could Nero have been right about his suspicions of the good doctor? And what is this Revival Retreat that has the two posers worked up? Let's not forget about Quinn's mysterious 'I'll have some waiting' line. Who is it?**

**The author promises to back with answers to these questions and more so stay tuned.**


End file.
